little_witch_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It'll Sure to Begin
It'll Sure to Begin is the third chapter of Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Character Appearance Summary Following Elder Erik's attack on Luna Nova, students were evacuated to the shelter beneath the main building as the staff securing the school grounds until they were sure everything was safe. Luna Nova have faced emergency situations before, but attack from Naglfar is the first. Another attack cannot be tolerated, so Headmistress Holbrooke decided to contact Thapoli both to aid doubling the school's security and to find someone who can assist Ursula training new Valkyries. Few days after the attack, everything returned to normal as if nothing happened before. The fairies have undo damages Elder Erik has caused to the library. But Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Diana, Ursula, Holbrooke, and Biri Biri know better. They may have saved the day, but the war has just begun. After the afternoon class, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy have discussed whether they willing to take their newfound responsibility as Valkyries in spite of knowing how dangerous it can be. Deep inside, Akko actually not very thrilled with the idea of become a Valkyrie but decided to take her newfound mantle because she not wanted German's sacrifice to be vain and Naglfar had hurt Biri Biri and Diana. Lotte is a bit scared, but not wanted to let Akko fighting alone. Sucy remained indifferent but choose to join anyway. With that, the red team goes for Ursula's office. "Ursula-sensei?", Akko peered into the office to see that she, Lotte, and Sucy have been expected by the bespectacled professor and Biri Biri. "Akko?", Ursula replied. "Have you and your roomates thought about it?" "Yes", Akko nodded. "We spent a lot of time discussing our decision, and we're sure about it. We wanted to start our Valkyrie Training." "Do you bring your gauntlets?", Biri Biri asked. The three friends show their respective Valkyrie Gauntlets on their left arms. "Good", Ursula nodded. "However, before we can start, I would like you three to pause for a moment and think a bit more because there is no going back from this point. Are you sure you wanted to take this great responsibility?" Akko turned on Lotte and Sucy, and they nod in agreement. With that, Akko said, "We have made up our minds, sensei. We're ready." "Well then", Biri Biri heads towards the door. "Follow me." The squirrel-like Pomokai Holoholona leads the bespectacled professor and three Luna Nova students fly to the woods on the east side of the school. Because Ursula still affected by Wagandea pollen, she had to lend a ride with Akko. While Ursula more than happy to see her student and fan able to fly with her own broom, she also noted that Akko still not skillful enough to participate in any broom race yet. By the time they reached their destination, Akko and her companions greeted by an unusual sight; A giant ship, which resembles a Viking ship complete with a dragon head on its bow and four shields on the sides. Its layout is brown in color, whereas its dragon head and tail have blue and brown coloration and the shields are light blue with bright green outline and center. Aside the present deck on the ship and its size that estimated to be four times of Stanship's, the unusual parts of the giant viking ship are four retractable legs that seemed to anchor it to the ground, a large blade attached underneath the dragon head, the opened hatch on its left hull, and a pair of thrusters reminiscent to Stanship's on the sides of its aft. Aside the ship, the group also see a number of green animal-like creatures seemingly wandering around before one of them spotted the witches and signaled the others. "There's no need to worry", Biri Biri reassured. "They are our allies." Upon closer inspection, Akko realizes that creatures around the ship are not ordinary animals. They are in fact, Pomokai Holoholonas from different species. Some of them looked like a goat whereas others resemble either boar or wolf. "Lotte, are they—", Akko asked before awestruck Lotte interrupted, "Pomokai Holoholonas. But why they all here?" "Because we and Thapoli have a common goal; to stop Naglfar from dominating our world", Biri Biri explained. "If you must know, those Pomokai Holoholonas there and I are called Sword of Laeradr, an order of freedom fighters and long time allies of Thapoli. The ship before you is called Alioth, a flying ship modeled after viking ships of the old. I and Chariot will introduce you to your instructor. She is also the captain of that ship." Landing on the side of the ship, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Ursula, and Biri Biri enter the giant ship and look for captain's chamber. Entering the chamber, they see Diana, Headmistress Holbrooke, and a middle-aged witch with tattered tricorn hat and brown overcoat having an important conversation. "Oski and Thekk will patrol the grounds while Thirr on the sky. We will let you know if they come close to Luna Nova again", the witch reassured. "Deploying more would arouse suspicion." "Will that be enough?", Diana wondered. "They are the best, like the rest of my crew. You can count on their skills and experience", the witch said. "Now about those new Valkyries, I'd like to meet-Oh! Professor du Nord!" "Instructor Newt!", Ursula greets. "It's been a long time." "D-Diana!?", Akko's eyes widen upon the sight of the school prodigy in the room. "...Why is SHE here? Wait, don't tell me—" "Miss Cavendish is here to supervise your training", Holbrooke explained. "She's also a Valkyrie, but just have completed her training recently." "You're a Valkyrie too?", Akko wondered before a sudden realization hits her. "Wait a minute ...Is that why that crook from the other day called you Ice Sword Eir? Was it a title or something?" "Correct. Ice Sword Eir is my title", Diana nodded, confirming it by pulling her left sleeve to reveal a gauntlet similar with Akko, Lotte, and Sucy's albeit blue in color. "I have begun my training when I was 14 so I can inherit both the title and the armor from my late mother." Headmistress Holbrooke then introduces the red team their Drill Instructor. "Miss Kagari, Miss Yanson, Miss Manbavaran, I'd like to introduce you your Instructor. Her name is Newt Astriddotir, Master Valkyrie and captain of this ship." "My name is Atsuko Kagari. Just call me Akko", Akko said. "I'm Lotte Yanson", Lotte said. "Sucy Manbavaran", Sucy said also. Newt examines the three students meticulously. "Miss Holbrooke told me about you, including your deeds in restoring Yggdrasil and saving a foreign country from a mutated missile. I must say I'm honored to both meet you in person and train you, especially you, Miss Kagari. But still, you need more than being chosen by those Gauntlets to become new Valkyries. Besides, unlike Miss Cavendish, you three lacked necessary skills to become one, and we going to change that fact. We shall start the training today." "Already?", Akko gulped. "The sooner the better", Headmistress Holbrooke nodded before prepares to make her leave. "Now if you excuse me." The elderly Headmistress of Luna Nova is about to open the door when she hesitates for a moment before nodded on Newt and Ursula, "Instructor Newt, Professor Chariot, I trust you can handle this. Aside Miss Cavendish, they may not best and brightest my school can offer, but they all we got." Ursula and Newt nodded to the Headmistress with agreement. With that, Holbrooke returned to Luna Nova while Newt and Ursula begin training the students. ---- Bringing four students to the meeting room, Newt, Ursula, and Biri Biri wasted no time getting down the business with Newt begins the lecture. "As Valkyries, you need to follow three strict codes", Newt lectured. "One, you must not use your powers for personal gain. Two, never escalate a fight unless your enemy forces you to. Three, you must never reveal your identity. Valkyries are not ordinary witches. They are protectors who dedicated their lives to the protection of humanity and witchkind. Chariot?" Ursula nods, before continuing the lecture, "As you know it, witches are taught to use their powers for the benefit of all mankind, which includes dealing magical threats. In ages past, the witches stood alone battling against such threats. However, there existed powerful and cunning adversaries that proved too much for witches to handle even with their vast arcane knowledge and skills such as dragons that feed on magic power. It was until Thapoli, kingdom founded by descendants and closest followers of Nine Olde Witches, developed an elite force for combating such dangerous threats. The end result was Valkyrie Corps., witch-warriors both named and themed after a host of female figures of the same name from Norse mythology. A testament of their effectiveness was shown during Thapoli-Naglfar War where Valkyries successfully aided the kingdom and Pomokai Holoholonas defeating Naglfar forces, which inspired wizards to form their own elite forces that later known as Einherjars. And about Valkyrie Armors, magical suits of armors utilized by Valkyries, I will leave it to Biri Biri. Biri Biri?" Conjuring a magic screen on the air, Biri Biri shows the students moving images of a group of witches using both magic and crafting tools to forge what appeared to be suit of armors as he lectures, "Valkyrie Armor is magical suit of armor designed to enhance strength, defense, mobility, and magic of any witch who wear it. As you are found, the armor chose its wielder. The armor designed and enchanted that way so it won't easily fell into wrong hands. They were forged by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli as you can see in this image." "But not all of these armors are created equal: Generations ago, Beatrix Cavendish, one of Nine Olde Witches, commissioned the creation of Fire Valkyrie, Ice Valkyrie, Wind Valkyrie, and Earth Valkyrie, four armors which collectively known as Elemental Valkyries. These armors stated to be stronger than others, each possessing affinity to elements. So far, the only Valkyrie Armor which powers greater than Elemental Valkyries is Sky Valkyrie, Valkyrie Armor with affinity to sky and cosmos." Biri Biri continues by shifting the image on the magic screen to one depicting a familiar red and white Valkyrie Armor. "Kara, known as Fire Valkyrie, is Valkyrie with Passion of Fire. She has strong determination, but also temperamental and impulsive like flames. Fast and agile, she never afraid to push her limits in order to defend her fellow Valkyries and will never back down from a fight. This armor also specializes in archery combat. Akko, you are Blazing Flame Kara." Akko stares in awe at her Valkyrie Gauntlet. "So I am Blazing Flame Kara?" "Yes. Kara is your Valkyrie title now", Biri Biri nods, before shifts the image to a yellow and white Valkyrie Armor which design simpler than Fire Valkyrie and has a pair small broom-like device attached on the hip as well as a pair of matching ribbons on the back which lacked of barbed rings. "Geirskogul, known as Wind Valkyrie, is Valkyrie who love freedom and adventure. She may be weakest out of four, but she is the fastest. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Courageous Gale Geirskogul. This armor also specializes in spear combat. Lotte, you are Courageous Gale Geirskogul. Do not let others underestimate you just because you looked weak." "Okay", Lotte nodded. "The next one is Earth Valkyrie", Biri Biri continues as he shifts the image to a green and white Valkyrie Armor. Unlike previous ones, the armor has bulky shoulder plates with crack-like textures that make them look as if they made of rocks. Not only that, it has crudely formed tassets on the sides of hip area with similar textures and the bottom of the armor's robe reaches the ground like Sucy's. This one also has similar pair of matching ribbons on the back like Wind Valkyrie except they are green in color. "Skogul, Earth Valkyrie, is loyal, practical, and dependable. She may be apathetic and indifferent to those around her, but once she made strong bonds with others, they won't be easily broken. She may also slowest out of four Elemental Valkyries, but she is the most resilient and strongest like Earth itself. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Quake Valkyrie Skogul. This armor also specializes in long sword combat. Sucy, you are Skogul the Quake Valkyrie." Sucy remained silent, but Biri Biri can tell that she understands what kind of role she has now. He then shifts the image to a white and blue Valkyrie Armor that resembles Fire Valkyrie but with ornate armor plating and boots that have some sort of retractable ice skates and as with Yellow and Green Valkyrie armor, it has a pair of matching ribbons on the back that lacked any accessory nor weapns. "Eir, Ice Valkyrie, is fluid, calm, and analytical Valkyrie. A balanced fighter, she may as cold as ice at times, but she still the one who puts the needs of others above her own. Whoever wields the armor shall take the title of Ice Sword Eir. This armor also specializes in twin sword combat and belonged to Cavendish bloodline for generations. Your friend Diana Cavendish, is latest heir of the armor as you know it. Bernadette Cavendish, Diana's mother, was previous generation's Ice Valkyrie until her sickness worsening and she had to pass both Ice Valkyrie title and armor to her daughter. And the last, but not least... Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful." Biri Biri shifts the image on the magic screen one more time, this time displaying a red, white, and blue Valkyrie Armor which, to Akko's shock, share some visual resemblance to Shiny Chariot's iconic stage costume. The most apparent similarities are the armor's big witch hat and red cape which all identical to Chariot's, except that the hat has additional feature in form of a pair of white wing-like ornaments attached on the sides. The armor also consists of helmet with retractable visor, breastplate and pauldrons worn over blue tunic that has armor plates attached on the sides and sleeves, coattails-like tassets on the sides of the hips, brown body-belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle, and greaves attached on blue boots with a pair of small metal wings attached on the sides of the ankles. The helmet, breastplate, pauldrons, tassets, greaves, and armor plating are white in color, though the tip of armor plating on the feet has diamond-like shape, which also highlights the armor's similarities with Shiny Chariot's stage costume. Like other Valkyrie Armors, it also has what appeared to be black body suit beneath the armored tunic. Lastly, it has a pair of trailing tassels on the back that ends with red blades that has bright green edge. "T-that armor... why it looked like Shiny Chariot's stage costume?!", Akko asked in confusion. "You know this armor?", Newt asked. "No, it's just... that hat, and that cape, they looked exactly like hers", Akko said, pointing out the armor's similarities with her idol's iconic costume. "Why there's a Valkyrie Armor that resemble Chariot's outfit?", Lotte wondered. Akko turned on Ursula and asked, "Ursula-sensei, why that armor looked like your stage costume?" "It's because that armor was inspiration for my Shiny Chariot costume", Ursula explained, before revealing a white and red ornate Valkyrie Gauntlet underneath her left sleeve. "And I am the latest heir of that armor as well." "You're a Valkyrie too, sensei?!", Akko yelled. "Why didn't you tell us earlier?" "It's not that easy for her to tell you her Valkyrie identity, Akko", Diana explained. "We Valkyries have powers that cannot be toyed with. It will be catastrophic if secrets of our armors fell into wrong hands, for them can be weapons of mass destruction if used irresponsibly. To be honest, I also surprised as much as you are when I learned that she is the latest heir of that armor." "When I was your age, Instructor Newt recognized my skills as a witch and chose me as the new heir of Geirdriful armor", Ursula explained to Akko. "I became one of greatest Valkyries Thapoli ever trained, and I was assigned to safeguard Luna Nova upon becoming Master Valkyrie. However, after I accidently stole your magic and failed in my quest for Grand Triskellion, I began to question my worth as a Valkyrie. So I stopped donning it until I set right what was wrong. Even though I finally did, I'm not sure I still deserved to be a Valkyrie after what I had done..." "Are you think Geirdriful is a Valkyrie who never make mistakes in her life?", Newt asked sarcastically. "Geirdriful the Sky Valkyrie Geirdriful is the pure-hearted and decisive Valkyrie. In spite of her flaws, she is the role model for her fellow Valkyrie to look up to. You ARE that Valkyrie, Chariot. You did an awful thing, but it doesn't make you an awful person. And right now, these new Valkyries need us." "But I'm not as good as you", Ursula argued. "No. You're better", Newt reassured while patting Ursula on the shoulder. Ursula looks on her fellow Master Valkyrie on the face, then on the young witches. She realizes the new Valkyries need her, especially Akko. She walked towards her precious pupil and about to apologize only for Akko interrupted, "You don't have to say anything. I'm more than happy to learned you also a Valkyrie, Ursula-sensei." The French witch relieved that Akko more than delighted to learn her hero also one of greatest Valkyries. With that, Biri Biri disperses the magic screen he conjured as Newt concludes, "With this we can conclude our meeting before we can start your training. It might seem like a big rush, but I trust that you can do it. Elemental Valkyries and Sky Valkyrie before you are greatest champions magic community ever have. You shall become those champions." "I and Chariot have managed your training schedules so you girls don't have to worry about your classes at Luna Nova", Biri Biri added. "Training is important, but so does your study. You may be Valkyrie trainees from this day on, but it doesn't change the fact you still students who have normal lives and dreams to achieve." From that day on, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy officially started their Valkyrie training. ---- "The Valkyrie Blade is traditional weapon for Valkyries. Once you combine it with your wand, it become Crystal Valkyrie Blade which has ability to bolster the power of your spells and importantly, change its shape into any magical weapon you desire, but only limited to polearms, swords, axes, and bows", Newt lectured as she gives the blades to Akko, Lotte, and Sucy. "All you need to do is focus. Visualize, imagine forms you wanted your blade turn into. But either forms of your crystal Valkyrie blades must have same color schemes with your armor so your fellow Valkyries can recognize your title." Valkyrie Blade in normal conditions takes form of spearhead-like dagger with black handle and a rune carved on the blade's sides. But once the three students magically combine their wands with their respective Valkyrie Blades, it changes shape into a double-edged short sword with crystalline green blade that has two small barbs protruding from the sides of its point. Also, the grip become brown and the pommel gains a slot to insert the magic battery. The overall length of Crystal Valkyrie Blade is slightly longer than standard wand used by witches of Luna Nova. Once they magically combined their wands with Valkyrie Dagger, Newt nodded to Ursula to give the students a demonstration. The bespectacled teacher pulled out both her wand and Valkyrie Blade which she then combines into Crystal Valkyrie Blade. Focusing her will on the weapon, the blade transforms into a double-edged longsword with bandaged handle, red pommel and v-shaped cross-guard, and white long blade with edge that glow in light blue color which she then slashed against a statue near her, perfectly cleaving it into half. Lotte and Akko are amazed by the demonstration. Akko surprised that aside bow, she can also change her crystal valkyrie blade into other weapons as well. Sucy on the other hand, while appeared to be indifferent, briefly looked on her Valkyrie blade, wondering what she can do with it. The students then focus their will on their respective crystal valkyrie blades into weapon they desire with Ursula showing them various pictures of weapons as the hint. Unfortunately, the former stage magician had made it look a lot easier than it was, as they ended up change their blades into random weapons instead of weapon they wanted. Ursula, Newt, and Diana watched from time to time. Neither of them surprised that the three students hadn't successfully managed it yet. The technique to change the crystal valkyrie blade into desired weapon form is very tricky as first attempts will make the blade either not changed at all or ended up taking random forms. Though Diana able to perform it on the first try, it took at least hours for her to fully master it. They were greatly impressed that they were doing as well as they were. Finally, they felt that they had it figured out. Their mastery over their crystal valkyrie blade still need a bit of work, but they impressed with their progress so far: Sucy chose magic long sword form of her crystal valkyrie blade as her signature weapon form while Lotte a magic spear. Akko on the other hand, settled with its long bow form and great axe form where the latter greatly resembles axe form of Shiny Rod except it lacked any orbs and have red, white, and green coloration as opposed to yellow and beige. Even so, she soon realizes both forms' limitations: Her Valkyrie Blade's bow form is ill-suited for close quarters whereas its great axe form less effective against fast-moving opponents. So, to solve this matter, Akko decided to visualize better bow form of her Valkyrie Blade and finally settled with Bladed Bow form. Its appearance looked like futuristic version of Shiny Rod's bow form albeit with red and white coloration and smaller green orbs each connected by matching circuit lines that also goes their way to both ends of the bow's limbs. Its string also made of pure magic energy instead of normal string and true to this weapon form's namesake, the upper limb of the bow can form an energy green blade that can cut through solid materials on ease, which make the bow doubles as impressive melee weapon. ---- "So, how long have you known Biri Biri, sensei?", Akko asked. "I met him on the same day Newt visited me, which is around 12 years ago. He's an anti-social lone wolf who always keep his feelings to himself. But he is a kind person inside", Ursula replied, before she and Akko assume a fighting stance. "Okay, Akko, try to punch me." "Excuse me?", Akko asked. "I would like to see how strong your punches are", Ursula explained. "You don't have to worry about me getting hurt since it took more than a punch to take me down. Now, punch me with everything you have!" "Okay", Akko said before hesitantly charges towards her mentor and swing her fist against her face. To her surprise, the French witch swiftly evade her fist as if it was nothing. Akko attempts to hit her again and against to no avail until her fist comes to a cold stop against Ursula's hand. In the next instant, Akko found herself pinned by the bespectacled professor to the ground with a loud bump. "As of now, you're not ready to take down Naglfar without your armor, Akko", Ursula said before helping the young witch return to her feet and somberly explained. "Naglfar won't hesitate to dispose anyone who stands in their way. Because of it, they take no restrains in killing you just because you still young." Akko freeze. "Kill...?!" "Yes. They are very persistent and will kill you when they have the chance. Do not... Give them. That chance", Ursula emphasized last few words. "As Valkyrie, you must fight like your life depend on it. Because one day, it may. Now, enough chitchat. Let's get to work." ---- Over the next few days, Akko, Lotte, and Sucy improve their skills in Thapolian Martial arts which includes punches, kicks, grabs, throws, and evading attacks and projectiles. It is a form of combat practice for witches and wizards founded by Thapoli to help them taking down enemies without have to resort with their magic. It is also basic combat technique Valkyries and Einherjars must master. Whereas Akko's fighting style noted to be aggressive, Lotte's noted to be evasive and Sucy being patient and defensive. Diana, who had already ahead of them, described as balanced fighter. Out of four, however, Sucy's movements are quite difficult to read, perhaps because her strange ability to move without looking like she moving any of her limbs at all. After they mastered all basic forms of Thapolian Martial Arts, Ursula decided to bring the girls to the next step where she sparred them against each other. The spar between Lotte and Sucy resulted in stalemate while Akko against Lotte ends with Akko being victorious, though Lotte's evasive fighting style enable her to wear Akko out a bit, but less so once Lotte faces Diana. When it's Akko and Sucy's turn to spar against each other, Sucy easily blocked each of Akko's assaults in perfect succession before delivers a counterattack in form of backflip kick that she blocked at very last moments. As she recovers from the said counterattack, Akko failed to realize that Sucy already behind her. Before Akko could backhand her, Sucy grabs her hand and delivers double kicks onto her face, defeating the Japanese witch. The spar between Diana and Sucy ends with similar result, though Diana is better when it comes in dealing Sucy's counterattacks. ---- At the library of Alioth, Akko is browsing some chronicles about history between Thapoli and Naglfar when someone greets her, "Doing some reading, eh?" Akko turns around, and sees a large, eagle-like Pomokai Holoholona standing beside her. The entirety of his body is dark green covered by feather-like moss which also makes up the wings' feathers, 3-digit claws on the each wings, brown beak with a four pointed star-like crest on it, a pair of hollowed protrusions that pointed backwards on his back, and armored lower legs. Instead of a normal feathered tail, this one has seven whip-like tails that glow in bright shade of green. Recalling on information in the book about Pomokai Holoholonas Lotte showed to her on the other day, Akko recognized him as a Vedrvolnir. The Vedrvolnir's appearance awed Akko for a moment before she replied, "Yeah. It’s uh... about Thapoli-Naglfar War. I remember history teacher in Luna Nova lectured us about it." "Every schools for wizards and witches in Europe taught them about it, which is not surprising", the Vedrvolnir said friendlily. "You enjoying it?" "Well, it's not at all like she lectured it", Akko argued. "I barely paid attention about it, but she made it seem so heroic. Well, in these chronicles, the battle just sounds like..." "Like hell?", the Vedrvolnir guessed. "Trust me, kid. No matter how heroic it seemed to be, war is always horrible. So many soldiers died and those who survived have to suffer. Oh, I forgot my manners. My name is Harr. Just Harr. Sounds like arrgh!" "My name is Atsuko Kagari. It's pleasure to meet you, Harr", Akko introduces herself while giving the Vedrvolnir a handshake, still awkward with the fact that she talking to a surprisingly friendly but very intimidating magical creature. "You can call me Akko." "It's a great honor to meet you, Akko, one of young witches who restored Yggdrasil with Grand Triskellion", Harr said before teases, "Say, Akko. I heard you already met my pal Biri Biri. Did he ever irritate you?" Akko and Harr then notice Biri Biri writing what appeared to be a report on the desk at the corner of the room alone. The ratatoskr seemed not wanted anyone to bother him, let alone allowing anyone sitting near him. "Well, not really", Akko argued. "It's just... Ursula-sensei told me he always kept his feelings to himself. He was displeased when I and my friends became new Valkyries." "It's not like he didn't wanted that to happen. None of us stay quiet upon hearing those gauntlets chose you because you still young", Harr said. "You see, we had seen how cruel Naglfars can be and worry if this fight proved too much for you. Valkyries' life is a high-risk occupation, and there are times when they had to face danger, anguish, and suffering over the course of their career. But it all nothing compared with what Biri Biri had gone through." Just then, Biri Biri finished his report and quietly walked out of the library as Akko and Harr watched him leave. "Well, don't think about everything I just said to you too much. Life as Valkyries may harsh, but it doesn't mean you had to fight alone", Harr reassured. "Anyway, I'd better get going. I have to make sure Fjolnir not overslept in the control room." With that, Harr walked out of the library, leaving Akko alone in the room. ---- Meanwhile, at the construction site in Blytonbury, a number of workers can be seen operating heavy machinery such as cranes, bulldozer, etc. One of them jackhammers solid rocks on the ground until his drill makes a clanging sound as it hits a metal. A baffled look comes over him as he stops the jackhammer, brushes away debris and uncovers an ancient iron plate full of runes. "G-guys! Get over here! I found something", the worker yelled, stunned by what he just found. Other workers surround the plate to get a better look. "Whadda ya think it is?", the worker's friend wondered. "Who knows?", the worker said. "I think this thing has been buried here for a long time." "Who cares about that thing? Move it so we won't behind the schedule!", the workers' boss yelled. The construction workers then hooked the plate with chains connected to a crane. Once they finished fastening those chains, the crane operator hoists the plate up where to his and others' surprise, revealing a cavernous opening beneath. The workers' boss rushes towards the opening followed by his men, all of them look on in amazement. "Okay, this started to freak me out", a worker said. "Interesting...", the worker's boss commented. "I wonder whether rumor about witches who buried some kind of magic staff in this town was true." Suddenly, the ground around the opening shakes as if an earthquake occurred in the area. As this happens, an ominous-looking stone altar rises up from the hole, carrying what appeared to be a runic staff. The earthquake abruptly ends once the altar came to a stop. "... I'll be damned", the worker stammered. As though drawn by its power, the worker's boss moves to touch it. As soon as his fingers reach the runic staff, it suddenly releases a pulse of magic... Category:Fan Fictions Category:Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard